What I go to school for
by Misura
Summary: Just a normal schoolday for Omi and Nagi. [Omi/Nagi]
1. Chapter 1

What I go to school for

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, slight fluff, song-inspired fic

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'What I go to school for' belongs to Busted ; it's a song about a boy in love with his teacher so I didn't make this into a songfic. Instead I put a quote at the beginning of this chapter altering the 'she' to 'he'. I have absolutely no knowledge of Japanese schools ; everything in here is made up.

written at 14th may 2003, by Misura

__

His voice is echoed in my mind 

I count the days till he is mine 

- 'What I go to school for', Busted

**********

6:58

Blond hair spread around his head like an angel's halo, Omi, the youngest member of Weiss, who wore the codename of Bombay and was specialized in darts and computer-hacking, snored gently. As had happened more than once already this week, he had fallen asleep behind his computer, working on some assignment.

Yohji had covered him with a blanket, not trusting himself to ascend the stairs safely with the boy in his arms ; his balance was never very good after a night of clubbing and drinking.

Omi smiled in his sleep, mumbling a name that went unheard since there was no one listening to him. Perhaps that was for the better too. None of his teammembers would have been too happy to hear the name of Nagi Naoe, a member of Schwarz, coming from his lips in such a caring tone. 

6:59

Nagi tossed and turned in his bed, his hair a mess. Yet it was clear to anyone who might have looked in on him that the lively dream he was having was not a nightmare. Nagi was smiling softly, his usual cold expression replaced by an open warmth.

The name he spoke in a bare whisper was that of Omi Tsukiyono. His enemy. His lover.

7:00

Two alarmclocks started blaring, two hands reached out to hit the 'Snooze'-button. Only one reached its goal ; the other one hit the computermouse, causing its still half-asleep owner to wonder why the noise hadn't stopped yet.

Nagi sighed with contentment as his mind slipped off into the land of dreams again, while Omi frantically tried to find the right button. Since the blond boy still wasn't fully awake yet, it took his mind some time to come to the conclusion that something was not quite right and that he wasn't in his own room and bed somehow.

7:02

"OMI! Turn off that noise, will you?"

"CHIBI! I need my beautysleep!"

Two shouts (Aya would never do something as undignified as yelling through the house, unless it *really* was an emergency) shook Omi out of his half-conscious state. Blinking, he took in his environment, finding his muscles stiff from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

"SORRY!" He stumbled up the stairs to his room, punching the 'Off'-button on his alarm-clock before grabbing some clothes to wear that day. His bed looked awfully inviting, but he knew that if he gave in to that temptation - lying down for just a minute - he would fall asleep and be late for school again.

7:05

Nagi's alarm-clock started pestering him again. His first thought was to smash it or throw it out of the window, using his telekinetic gift. Unfortunately, Crawford would have him buy a new clock out of his allowance, even when Nagi protested that he had no control over his gift that early in the morning. 

The fleeting satisfaction it would give him simply wasn't big enough for such a price. And thus Nagi muttered, rose and grabbed the clothing he had hung over a chair the evening before. Pushing the curtains aside he saw the sky was bright today ; maybe it wouldn't rain today, like they had predicted at the weather-forecast.

He had asked Crawford about it, but the older man had just glared at him and informed him that such predictions were beneath him. That reaction might have had something to do with the cup of coffee Nagi had accidentally spilled over Crawford's new suit earlier that day, but still Nagi considered it rather unfair.

7:06

Omi sighed as the rays of warm water hit his skin. He was finally starting to feel alive again, his body pleasantly relaxed. He wasn't even conscious of the fact that he had started to sing until someone knocked on the door to the bathroom.

As no shouted complaint followed, he concluded it must have been Aya. It made sense it would have been the redhead, since Omi knew he was the one having the morning-shift today. Yohji had gone partying the evening before and probably wouldn't come out of bed voluntarily before twelve. Ken wasn't as bad, yet he too enjoyed to sleep.

In Omi's opinion, life was totally unfair to him ; he was the only member of Weiss who had to get up this early every single day *and* he got the kind of assignments from Kritiker that required the most of time. On top of this he even had to work in the flowershop on a regular base!

7:10

Nagi munched down his breakfast, while reading the front-page of the newspaper Crawford was holding up at exactly the perfect height. Farfarello enthusiastically attacked his cornflakes, causing bits of the stuff to fly all over the floor and table, while Schuldich was nowhere to be seen.

"No." Crawford said, for no immediately apparent reason. Farfarello looked up, stared at him for a while, then went back to what he had been doing before.

"No what?" Nagi inquired.

"No, it's not going to rain today and no, you're not getting a raise in lunch-money. So don't bother asking." Crawford replied, rising to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Thanks and why not?" Nagi responded after a moment's consideration.

"Because I said so." Crawford didn't look smug. His voice didn't sound smug either, and yet the young telekinetic could feel the self-satisfaction oozing from his leader. Nagi loathed being put in his place like this, especially at an hour like this.

Crawford was a morning-person, while Nagi ... Nagi was an afternoon -or perhaps even a night- person, coming alive when sitting behind his computer in the sanctuary of his room.

7:38

"I'm going to be late!" Omi whined, running around the living room while gathering his books and notes. He stuffed them quickly in his bag, praying he wasn't forgetting anything. The disk with the assignment they had to turn in today was safely tucked away in a pocket of his jacket, so that meant he had the most important thing with him.

Anything else he could probably borrow from Nagi. It would slightly distract him of course, to have to use the same book as the other boy - quite likely it would distract Nagi as well - but then again ; they knew most of what they were told in class already. The few things they didn't know were things they were never going to need anyway.

"Calm down. You have plenty of time." Aya replied, watching his frantic activities with a frown.

"No I don't!" Omi tossed another set of notes and a few pencils in his bag. Not finding any other school-things, he sprinted to the door, grabbing an apple for lunch. "Bye, Aya-kun!"

~tbc~

Author's note : This fic will be continued only after I finished at least three of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

What I go to school for

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, slight fluff, song-inspired fic

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'What I go to school for' belongs to Busted ; it's a song about a boy in love with his teacher so I didn't make this into a songfic. Instead I put a quote at the beginning of this chapter altering the 'she' to 'he'. I have absolutely no knowledge of Japanese schools ; everything in here is made up.

written at 6th october 2003, by Misura

_I drop my pencil on the floor_

_He bends down and shows me more_

- 'What I go to school for', Busted

**********

7:45

Walking to school, Nagi mentally went over the classes he'd have today and who he'd have them with. Computer-science to begin with. He scowled. His teacher was constantly pestering him about his methods, saying they weren't 'orderly' enough.

More likely he knew Nagi was able to hack any program he could come up with. His petty jealousy had lowered Nagi's marks in his class considerably though, prompting some teasing remarks from Schuldich about Nagi losing his edge.

He sighed. Maybe he *had* been slightly over-reacting when he had programmed his teacher's personal computer to show that screen-saver with pink bunnies.

7:48

Omi wondered why schoolbuses were always late when he was on time, and on time when he was late. Probably just to make his life an even bigger disaster than it already was, he reflected miserably, being squished between boys twice his size, yet three years his junior.

That too was totally unfair. Ken had told him eating celery would make him grow, after he had accidentally mixed it up in yesterday's dinner, but Omi hadn't believed him. And even if it was true, it wouldn't be worth it.

Shifting his position when he hardly felt his left leg anymore, Omi closed his eyes and hoped they'd be there soon. Perhaps he ought to consider walking to school tomorrow. Anything was better than this, even if he'd have to rise even earlier to still be in time.

7:52

After computer-science came Nagi's most hated class. In the previous he'd at least have a computer-keyboard at his fingers, which never failed to make him feel at least a little good. He didn't exactly care what other people thought of him, but he didn't like being eyed with pity either. In Physical Education, a lot of kids and even the teacher did just that.

People were so blind sometimes ; he had more power in his skinny body than any of them could imagine, yet when there were teams to be chosen, he was last to be picked and when they were trying something new or difficult the teacher always told him to take it easy.

The temptation to let go and bring the school down on them, just to prove he could, was very strong at times like that. He never gave in to it though. Not while there was still someone he cared about in the same building ...

He'd see that person at his last class, History. Only for that reason, he was already looking forward to the normally rather boring lesson.

Nagi reached school just in time to see the last students file out of the schoolbus. His mouth twisted ; he'd tried going to school like that only once. Finding himself intensely disliking the feel of so many bodies pressing to his own, he'd quickly opted for walking instead.

7:53

Omi sighed with relief as he stumbled out of the bus. He'd almost missed the dark-haired figure staring at him from the shadows of the trees. Blushing, he sent a smile in Nagi's direction, not daring to do anything more openly.

Nagi bended his head once, before disappearing inside. Suppressing a slight stab of disappointment, Omi opened his bag to check where he'd have his first class.

To his relief, he found he had all the right books with him, as well as the disk that ought to contain his assignments. All he'd have to do was find a spare moment to print them.

Checking his other classes he tried to recall which of them he shared with Nagi, if any. He hoped so ; over the last few weeks they'd hardly had any opportunity to exchange more than few words or a stolen glance.

No wonder his dreams had become filled with midnight eyes and soft pale skin ; in the real world he'd seen or felt disappointingly little of either. If this situation would last much longer, he was sure one of his teammembers would hear him call Nagi's name one night.

And then he'd be in deep trouble. They might even never let him see Nagi again, except on the missions, as a member of Schwarz. The enemy.

Omi shivered, trying to banish dark thoughts like these from his mind. He'd never allow that to happen, not ever. They *loved* eachother. Surely the others would understand ...

8:01

None of the others greeted him as Nagi entered the computer-lab. He didn't expect them to either. Being ignored was much to be preferred above attention of any kind, be it in pity or in envy at his superior computer skills.

Besides, they had nothing in common with him ; why would he be interested in their friendship or opinion of him? Only Omi mattered, because Omi was someone he could compete with, someone who, ironically, he could trust with all his secrets because Omi had his own secrets to keep too. Their secrets bound them as much as their interests.

Silently he set to work, picking the assignment for today off the central desk. He was unsurprised to see it was something he'd be able to do within a quarter of the time they'd been given to complete. If he typed with one finger and blindfolded, that was.

Nagi sighed. This was going to be a loooong morning.

~tbc?~


End file.
